The First Time
by Peanutcat12
Summary: A prequel to "I Have You Now" Sephiroth has sneaked into Vincent's room to have his way with him. But can you really rape the willing? SephVin Sephiroth x Vincent


Everyone in this fic belongs to Square Enix!

I found this and saw I never put this up XD

**This Chaos speaking to Vincent**

_**This is Vincent speaking to Chaos**_

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Night had fallen on the old mansion at Nibelheim. Vincent Valentine could be found asleep in one of the rooms. Outside was a tall man with long silver hair and green glowing eyes. He's name is Sephiroth.

He was climbing up the vine on the side of the mansion trying to get to Vincent's window. Once he was there he looked inside.

_Ah good he's asleep, _he thought.

Sephiroth genitally and quietly open the window.

_Thank mother these windows don't have locks, _he thought, _and they're easy to open too._

Sephiroth quietly went over to Vincent's bed. He lend over and looked at his face. A smile appeared on Sephiroth's own face. He lend down and kissed Vincent's cheek.

**Hey Vincent wake up. Someone is in here.**

_*** Mumbles ***_

**WAKE UP!**

Vincent's eyes opened real fast.

**About time.**

_**What was the meaning of that!**_

**Someone is in the room with you.**

Vincent looked around and saw no one. A shadow moved to his right. Vincent sat up, grabbed his gun, and pointed it at the corner where the shadow stopped at. He clicked the safety off.

"Come into the light so I can see you," he ordered, "or I'll shoot."

The shadow moved into the light to show that it was Sephiroth.

"How are you alive?" Vincent instantly asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Sephiroth answered.

Vincent growled.

"Okay," he said, "give me a good enough reason to not shoot you then."

"My real mother, Lucrecia, will never forgive you if you did...again," said Sephiroth.

This made Vincent froze. When he got out of it, he clicked the safety back on and laid the gun on the in-table. He looked back at Sephiroth.

"What exactly do you want?" Vincent asked.

Sephiroth got on the bed and pinned Vincent down. He lend down so his lips was next to Vincent's ear.

"I want you," he whispered.

Vincent's eyes widen and he started to struggle.

"Now hold on," said Sephiroth, "There's no need for that."

Sephiroth planted his lips on Vincent's own. He forced Vincent's mouth only to have Vincent bite down on them and draw blood. Sephiroth pulled his face away. He licked the blood and smiled.

"I knew you were kinky," stated Sephiroth, "but I didn't know you ere that kniky. I love it!"

**Congrats on successfully turning him on.**

_**Oh shut up or do you have any bright ideas?**_

**Yeah I do.**

_**Oh and that would be?**_

**Let him have you.**

…_**...**_

**What!**

_**Like hell I will!**_

The sound of a belt unbuckling brought Vincent out of his conversation with Chaos. He looked to see that one of his belts was in Sephiroth's mouth. Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vincent asked.

Sephiroth spat the belt out on to the floor.

"Undressing you," he answered simply.

Vincent started to struggle some more. Sephiroth let go of one of his arms and knocked him out.

"Goodnight my little bat," Sephiroth said with a smile.

Vincent a woke two hours later only to find that he was chained up and completely naked. He heard Sephiroth humming at the foot of the bed. He lifted his head as far as he could to look. Sephiroth was naked too. Sephiroth turned and smiled at Vincent.

"Why didn't you go ahead and rape me?" Vincent asked.

"Because I wouldn't have the joy of hearing you scram my name," answered Sephiroth.

Vincent's eyes widen and he started to try to get out of the chains. Sephiroth came over and held Vincent's wrists. Vincent stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"Now now," he said, "trust me, you'll enjoy this."

Vincent continued to stair at him. Sephiroth stuck one finger in his mouth to lube it and then put it Vincent's ehtrance. Vincent instantly tense up.

"I wouldn't do that," Sephiroth said, "You'll make it hurt more then it should."

Vincent relaxed a little. Sephiroth slowly started to thrust the one finger before he added one more. Vincent, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, started to move around to try and get Sephiroth fingers out.

"You know I could take it ruff," commented Sephiroth.

Vincent stopped.

"That's a good bat," said Sephiroth, "now just enjoy it. I want to hear you call out my name."

Sephiroth started to scissor. Vincent shut his eyes real tight.

_Don't think about it, _he thought, _don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Ah!_

"Ah!" Vincent moaned when Sephiroth hit his sweet spot.

"There we are," he sad with a smile.

Sephiroth continued to hit Vincent's sweet spot 'till he decided to remove his fingers. Sephiroth slowly put his cock in Vincent's entrance. Vincent winced in return. Sephiroth gave him a worried look.

"Have never done this before?" he asked.

Vincent shook his head.

"I'll take it easy then," said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth went the rest of the way in and stayed there for a while, so Vincent could get use to it.

_Damn he's still so tight, _Sephiroth thought, _I almost came._

Sephiroth started to slowly thrust again. Vincent winced 'till Sephiroth re-found and starting his sweet spot. Vincent moaned.

_Wait what am I doing? _He asked him self, _This is Sephiroth, mortal enemy to my friends. I can't be doing this!_

Sephiroth started to go faster causing Vincent to moan louder.

**They're not here to see it and I'm pretty sure you can keep this a secret. Hell you kept your entire life a secret!**

Sephiroth started to gain speed as he gets closer to his climax.

_**You're right Chaos. I have nothing to lose here.**_

Sephiroth released inside him.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent shouted as he too released.

Sephiroth pulled out. He unchained Vincent and collapsed beside him.

"That wasn't bed for your first time was it?" Sephiroth asked.

"No," Vincent answered.

"Maybe we can do this more often," suggested Sephiroth.

"As long as Cloud and the others don't find out," said Vincent.

Sephiroth smiled and cuddled up to Vincent and fall asleep.

_Because if they do, I'll probably die again, _Vincent thought to him self before, he too fall to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I do believe this was based of this picture of Amber's: fuzzylittlekitty . Deviantart gallery/10580017#/d2nujh5 (no spaces)


End file.
